Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a writing and underline-drawing implement, and, more particularly, to a writing and underline-drawing implement to allow an underline to be drawn in a straight line with improved straightness.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to draw an underline in a straight line, a separate elongate straight object, such as, a ruler may be used.
The convention approach brings the separate elongate straight object onto the note or paper and remove the object after completion of the drawing the line. Thus, this may prevent in-depth studies. Without the separate elongate straight object, this disallows an underline to be drawn in a straight line with improved straightness.